All in Due Time
by mcgoni67
Summary: Jane tells Lisbon she's about to die after a virus has been released. Teresa finds out the truth and things take a downturn for Jane. How will he make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1

After thinking she had been about to die for the past couple of hours, Theresa Lisbon had to admit that she still had a good deal of adrenaline running through her system. And anger. Anger at her arrogant, pompous, know-it-all (she could go on...) colleague Patrick Jane! The son-of-a-! Teresa closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stroked her gold cross necklace to calm down. As she leaned her head back against the driver's seat in the CBI suburban, she caught a glimpse of the monolithic glass building of Zitek Biosystems in her rear view mirror.

Two hours ago, Jane's convoluted ploy to find a killer had everyone in the three story building, scientists and police alike, convinced they had four to six hours to live due to the second release of a flask of another deadly virus. Zitek, who solicited and serviced government contracts in the development of biowarfare agents, utilized state of the art security and biological protocol. However, earlier that morning a very alive head scientist Dr. Alicia Seaborg had called Jane telling him she'd been murdered. At first confused, Jane quickly realized she was correct when Dr. Seaborg explained that her lab had been compromised. Cytohansen B, a virulent and disastrous virus, had been released to the air in her normally airtight and hermetically sealed laboratory, and NOT by Seaborg. She would die, and someone had murdered her.

After evaluating the situation and interviewing Seaborg's colleagues, Jane knew he had to "expose" the killer. Devising a brilliant yet private scheme, Jane set the killer up by hypothetically making it seem as though Cytohansen B had been released again. That is how the occupants of the office building found themselves "exposed" and "dying", Jane and Lisbon as well. Well, at least they thought they'd been exposed. Jane had tricked them all into believing their lives were in danger in an attempt to catch the killer. Theresa remember the serious and solemn call she had with Cho. Then her blood pressure rose again just thinking about Jane's deception. She grumbled under her breath. Where was that damnable man? It was time for CBI to vacate the property and get back to Sacramento. She personally never wanted to hear or see the name Zitek again. She sighed in exasperation. Just then, the passenger door opened and her golden-haired consultant slid into the front seat.

"Whew! What a day!," he chuckled and smoothed his unruly hair. His countenance was light and excited, but immediately dropped when he saw his grim-faced boss lady. Lisbon just glared at him gripping the steering wheel so tight her fingers were white.

"Hmmm, a little chilly in here." He shivered and grinned trying to win her over with his shining smile.

"I hate you, Jane!" Lisbon didn't hide the derision in her voice.

"Now, now Lisbon, you don't want to be bitter and angry and age prematurely. You'll give yourself all kinds of wrinkles for no reason." He smiled endearingly again.

"Oh, there's reason! If that happens, it'll be completely because of you, you Jackass!" She scowled and raised her hand as if to punch him again. "How could you? How could you let me believe, I-we were going to die? For God's sake Jane, I even called my family to make arrangements."

Jane raised his hands up and to the left to deflect Lisbon's next right hook bracing himself for the impact. When no punch came, he peeked through his fingers at his tough yet diminutive partner.

" Your just lucky I am making every effort to practice self control right now," said Lisbon glaring at him again. She was actually afraid that if she let go of the steering wheel, her fist would once again find his nose.

" Oh, believe me, I am grateful!"

He put his hands down slowly.

"You didn't just scare all those innocent people in there, Jane-you scared me!" She gripped the wheel but this time rested her head against it sighing deeply.

Jane swallowed and then spoke quietly and seriously. He hoped that somehow she did know he would never intentionally hurt her. Not his Lisbon, his partner.

"I'm sorry Lisbon. No, really I am. It had to appear real for the killer to want to be involved, so I couldn't risk telling anyone, not even you. And hey, we caught him." He paused trying to get her to look at him.

"Also, do you really think I would be that calm in a near death experience?"

" How the hell am I supposed to know, Jane?" She sighed deeply, obviously still mad and hurt. "Let's just go home. Right now I can't forgive you because what you did- what you did is unforgivable."

He nodded as she threw the car into gear and for once the presumptuous charlatan realized he should maybe hold his tongue.

##################################

An hour and a half later, Lisbon parked the suburban in the CBI garage. The ride home had been a still and silent endeavor with both partners caught up in the experience of the past two hours. Lisbon had kept her eyes trained on the road in front of her while Jane had actually dozed off in the passenger seat. Forgiving him was still not an option. What he had done in Lisbon's eyes was something she couldn't even conceive of. Perhaps it was the Catholic school girl in her or maybe just her ethical background but she would never have tricked someone, especially her partner, with their potential death.

Jane stretched and awakened in the seat next to her.

"I think we should just not talk anymore Jane. The day is a wash and well... I just need some time to process."

He cleared his throat. "Lisbon, just say the word and I will make this up to you-"

She cut him off.

"I don't want you to make it up Jane."

"But, Lisbon -"

"No, Jane. This was a serious lack of judgement and lack of caring on your part. I'm done. Goodnight." And with that Lisbon left the vehicle, shouldered her bag and walked determinedly to her car. Usually when they fought, she'd smirk back over her shoulder and shake her finger at him. Not this night though.

Jane closed his car door and if anyone could really look "down in the chops", it was one Mr. Patrick Jane at that moment. He might as well have been a chastised puppy slinking off with his tail between his legs.

######################################

Ten minutes later Jane lay on his not-so-comfortable cot in the CBI attic staring at the ceiling. Hands tucked under his head and vest removed, Jane ticked off the last minute of his conversation with Lisbon. She was really mad at him this time. He stroked his slightly bruised nose remembering her strong punch from earlier in the day, right after he'd told her they weren't actually dying. He winced and sighed. How could he get back into Teresa's good graces?

Teresa. He'd only just started referring to her in his head that way. Picturing her long dark tresses and enchanting green eyes atop her strong yet willowy body did nothing for his remorse of the day. Lately, he'd been thinking of her differently... more than just a partner or friend... Even he'd admit that he was seeing her as a...well...as a woman. He wasn't quite sure what to do with these new thoughts, but they weren't unpleasant, that was for sure. Rolling over, he punched the pillow beneath him and sighed heavily.

His insomnia always made night an enemy. Based on his mood, he could tell it was going to be one heck of a long night. Tea. Tea is what he needed. He rolled to a standing position, filled his kettle in the small sink and turned on the hotplate. If he was going to spend most of the night planning how to make up for today's travesty, then he'd need some tea. Yes, tea would do the trick.

##################################

Across town Teresa Lisbon was still steaming. She'd made it home alright but now as she got ready for bed she still was shaking her head as to why Jane had deceived her. She understood what he'd been trying to do, but to leave her out of it? One thing she needed was trust in those she worked with. Especially in the work they did. Being a police officer was truly Teresa's life. It was a job she was loyal to, took pride in doing, and she couldn't imagine doing anything else. It sustained her and gave her a strong self-worth. She trusted herself, but she also needed to be able to trust her partner. The man in question frustrated and infuriated her on a daily basis, but when things got really tough, he was trustworthy. Wasn't he?

Teresa punched her pillow a couple of times to relieve her frustration. Patrick Jane. Thinking back on their 6 years of association, Lisbon almost couldn't remember what life had been like before Jane's arrival. The man filled the room with his exuberance, creativity, and pompous arrogance. Life with Jane could be very frustrating but life without him, Lisbon realized, would be empty and bleak. What was she going to do with him? Luckily for Lisbon, insomnia was not a problem and she was soon asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Jane awoke at 6:00 the next morning. He knew he'd only gotten about 3 hours of sleep, but that was nothing new. And, he'd formulated his plan to make up the previous day to Teresa. It was good! He grinned just thinking about it. He rolled out of bed spruced up in the one small mirror and sink in the room, slid open the loft door and headed downstairs to make tea and coffee in the break room. He hoped he was getting a headstart on Lisbon who usually arrived around 7:00 a.m. He was surprised when he got downstairs and saw Lisbon's desk lamp on in the morning low light. Hmmm, in early. He wondered what that was all about. Not wanting to cause any fuss, he stuck to his normal morning routine of making the "wake-up" drinks. Grabbing his mug of tea and a mug of black coffee for Lisbon, he strolled to her office.

"Morning, Lisbon." He set the mug of steaming coffee on her desk.

"Jane." She nodded but did not look up from the file she was perusing.

Jane decided to keep his dialogue and tone normal. " You're in early."

No response.

"Any new cases overnight?"

She shook her head still not looking at him.

"Do you need anything?"

"Nope." A short and curt response. Dismissed. Still no eye contact. Still mad. This was going to take all the charm skills he had.

"Ok. Well if you do, I'll be on my couch."

She nodded.

Jane went dejectedly to his couch. Again, this was going to take his best effort. Little did she know all he wanted to see again was her beautiful green eyes looking at him with trust. He'd do just about anything to get that back.

For the rest of the day Jane stayed out of Lisbon's way keeping to the bullpen and entertaining Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt. No new cases had come in, but that kept Lisbon in her office all day and away from her team. Jane would periodically look her way only to see her head still bent over her desk. At noon, Van Pelt ran to a nearby sandwich shop for lunch and Jane asked her to get him a tuna, pickle and cheese foot long knowing that type of sandwich was Lisbon's favorite. He ignored Grace's raised eyebrow.

Upon Grace's return, Jane took the sandwich and two bottles of water and knocked on Lisbon's office door. He poked his head in when she looked up.

"Hungry?"

He could tell she was about to say no, but he pushed his way in.

"It's your favorite!"

Lisbon hung her head even lower over her file, blew out her frustration and slapped her hands on the desk.

"Jane," she exclaimed, "how can I possibly stay angry at you?"

"It's hard, isn't it?" He smirked congenially from the doorway.

She threw a piece of wadded up paper at him. He ducked.

"Get in here," she said.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually Lisbon. I mean how can you turn down a tuna cheese and pickle sandwich from Don Mario's?"

"You know I can't," she said.

Suddenly, she met his eyes again and he was a goner. Jane knew then and there at that moment that this woman, this amazing, beautiful, and strong woman was the only one who mattered in his life.

Taking a more serious tone, he said, "Lisbon, I do feel very sorry for yesterday. I acted hastily and didn't consider your feelings."

"You never do."

"Well, that's not true."

Teresa had a momentary realization. Patrick Jane was actually apologizing. Jane usually avoided apologizing like a sickness. She wondered what was different this time.

"I would really like to make it up to you Lisbon," he said.

"Oh you would, would you?" Now she smirked. "How do you propose you're going to do that?"

Patrick Jane fidgeted a moment.

Lisbon almost caught her mouth hanging open in surprise.

His silence was awkward, when suddenly he blurted out, "Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Typical Jane. Not a question, but a statement.

"Patrick Jane are you asking- no telling-me to go on a date with you?" Lisbon couldn't keep the chuckle out of her voice.

Jane was actually speechless for a brief moment. "Not exactly, Lisbon,-I mean if that's what you -"

"I was joking." She said deadpan. Secretly she almost wished in that moment-Nope. She was determined to never let him see the truth of how she really felt.

'It's just dinner," Jane said. " I mean it's the right thing to do."

Lisbon sighed. ,"Ok. Where should I meet you?"

"Oh, no you don't," Jane said. We're going to do this right. I'm going to pick you up at your door at 6 o'clock tomorrow night."

"How should I dress?" she asked.

"How about casual nice, you know one of those little sundress things you've worn before?"

Hearing him say such a thing made Lisbon feel a little warm on the inside. It rather made her happy to think that he'd noticed.

"Alright, Jane," she said. "I'll go to dinner with you." There really was no staying mad at him for long.

"You won't regret it, Lisbon," he said with a smirk. He literally stood up and floated out of her office and in typical Patrick Jane fashion did a pirouette too.

Lisbon just shook her head and chuckled under her breath. "Jackass..."

##################################

The next evening at 5:30 found Teresa Lisbon nervously primping in the mirror. She didn't know why she was so anxious. It was just Jane. They were partners and friends. Couldn'two friends go out for dinner?

The answer was of course they could. Even still, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang promptly at 6 p.m. Lisbon took a breath and answered the door. Little did she know the picture she made in her golden patterned sundress. She'd put her hair in a sloppy bun and topped off the look with casual gold sandals. Jane nearly gasped when he saw her dressed in something so different from her usual office wear. He didn't know what to take in first: her breathless smile and parted pink lips, the dark tendrils of hair curling around the nape of her neck, the freckles dotting her ivory shoulders, the hint of cleavage the dress allowed, the way her emerald eyes-

"Jane?"

Lisbon's voice brought him to his senses. He snapped back.

"Ready to go?" He smiled. "I must say you look stunning, Lisbon."

"Thanks, Jane." She locked her apartment door taking a little more time than necessary to try to tamp down a warm flush of color rising to her cheeks. Turning from the door, she wrapped a coordinating scarf around her shoulders. "So now will you tell me where we are going?"

"Patience, Lisbon. I guarantee you will like it." He ushered her forward in the direction of the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" Lisbon looked around in confusion not seeing his trusty old Citroen. She looked over her shoulder where, to her surprise, Jane had stopped by a black Mustang convertible.

"Your chariot awaits, Madam." He opened the car door with a flourish. Lisbon had to nearly pinch herself otherwise she might have thought she was in a fragrance commercial. With the late afternoon sun shining through his raucous blond curls, and standing in his crisp grey suit next to the jet black Mustang, Jane looked like a Vogue model. Hmmpfh. He really was too good-looking. Lisbon had a hard time believing this was real. Then, she actually bumped her knee while climbing into the car. Yep. This was very real


End file.
